Sé mi sastre AUVictuuri
by ZukiFettel2
Summary: Yuri Katsuki está por contraer matrimonio con su novia de años. Cuando por fin se anima a buscar un traje, le recomiendan una tienda exclusiva de trajes a medida. Camino a la tienda conoce a un joven sastre que podría ayudar en la dura labor de crear el traje adecuado para un momento tan único y especial. Aquí sabrá si toma la línea de la verdad o lo que es más fácil.


Cuando le propuso matrimonio a Yuko un par de meses atrás, jamás pasó por su mente que alguna vez en su vida, tendría que elegir entre lo que él creía que estaba bien o lo que era más fácil. Estuvo durante todos esos meses evitando ir a comprar su traje de novio por dos motivos tan simples como decir _"hola"._ Primero: no le gustaba entrar a los probadores y segundo: no sabía absolutamente nada sobre trajes formales, de moda en general, o de cómo debía verse con un traje de novio puesto.

Un buen día decidió salir a turistear vitrinas en un centro comercial a un par de cuadras de su pequeño negocio de publicidad en su horario de almuerzo, quizás las vitrinas lo tentaran o le dieran una ligera idea de cómo podría vestir para tan importante día, porque no se le ocurría nada.

Caminaba por el primer nivel del centro comercial, mirando las vitrinas sin entusiasmo, nada le gustaba, los pocos que se había probado le hacían apretaban los hombros, el tiro delantero era muy corto y molestaba la entrepierna, le apretaban la cintura, eran importados y las tallas eran más pequeñas. A ratos se sentía intimidado por los vendedores que se dedicaban a adularle una y otra vez, casi obligándole a comprar.

—Señor... —Una dependienta del último local que había visitado se le acercó susurrando —. En la sastrería _"Ice Castle"_ le pueden ayudar.

—¿Tú crees? —respondió Yuri, acomodándose los lentes y hablando un poco más bajo, como si hablar de la competencia fuera una especie de condena para la joven.

—Es una sastrería, allá le harán todos los arreglos que necesite. —Le sonrió la mujer—. Lo atienden sus dueños, Victor y Christophe, son un amor.

Salió de la tienda haciéndose una imagen mental de ellos a partir de los rasgos físicos que le había mencionado la mujer. Cuando llegó hasta la escalera mecánica, y antes de pensar en subir, vio la hora en su teléfono celular _: le quedaban quince minutos para ir, preguntar y volver_. Subió a la dichosa escalera mecánica y, cuando levantó la mirada, sujetándose del pasamanos con una mano y un hermoso traje café moro entallado, camisa blanca y una corbata celeste, iba quien supuso, tras repasar los datos físicos, debía ser Victor.

 _"Victor es un hombre alto y delgado, siempre viste bien, porque usa sus trajes, tiene una cabellera muy particular, creo yo, es gris... ¡pero no le digas nada sobre su cabello!"_

Pues no era de los que iba por la vida viendo personas con ese tipo de cabello «¿Es un albino?», pensó Yuri al instante. Cuando estuvo cerca de él, aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención, pero tal parecía que el joven iba muy concentrado mirando su teléfono celular, así que cuando pasó por su lado y en un arranque de idiotez, le tomó del brazo haciendo que el joven le mirara con sorpresa.

—¡Ah!¡Tú!... ¡Tú debes ayudarme! —La voz de Yuri, más que sonar segura como se supone que debía hacerlo, sonó a una especie de súplica.

—¿Hola? —Le dijo el joven de traje, guardando su teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón, manteniendo el agarre a propósito, pues la escalera seguía llevándolos en direcciones opuestas y cumplía su trabajo de separarlos.

—¡Hola! Lo siento... ¿Eres Victor?, ¿trabajas en _Ice Castle_? —La escalera los seguía separando y Yuri comenzaba a jalar la manga del joven, por lo que la soltó para afirmarse con las dos manos del pasamanos— ¡Necesito un traje!, ¡¿puedes ayudarme?! —Ya estaba comenzando a gritar más fuerte, sin dejar de ver al joven.

—Sí y sí... —respondió Victor comenzando a sonreír, le parecía graciosa la cara de aquel hombre. Sin levantar la voz agregó—: Sube a la tienda.

Yuri bajó de la escalera mecánica en el segundo nivel, luego comenzó a buscar el nombre de la tienda con ojos ansiosos, hasta que la halló entre una librería y una zapatería.

Era una tienda con un letrero color burdeo, con letras cursivas muy bonitas a la vista. La vitrina exhibía cuatro maniquís: dos con _sacos*_ de paño y pantalones de gabardina, los otros dos con dos modelos diferentes de _ambo**_. Al entrar al local empujando la puerta de vidrio, una campanilla anunció su llegada y Yuri dio un vistazo rápido a la pequeña tienda. Dentro, estaba adornada con imágenes de múltiples trajes que supuso serían de diferentes épocas, varias perchas con ropa colgada a ambos costados de la tienda, y dos puertas al final de ella que supuso serían los horribles probadores.

—¿Hola? —saludó Yuri a un joven que permanecía apoyado en una mesa con varios papeles encima, mientras trazaba una que otra línea.

Cuando escuchó su saludo, el joven ladeó el rostro para mirarle incorporándose con rapidez para estirarle la mano.

—¡Bienvenido!, mi nombre es Chris ¿Buscas un traje o posiblemente un saco? —Le estrechó la mano y Yuri se sorprendió de las enormes pestañas de aquel hombre.

—Ah, ¿Qué? —Parpadeó varias veces por inercia, ya que aún estaba sorprendido por las pestañas.

El sonido de la campanilla lo hizo quitar por fin su mirada de los ojos del hombre que le recibió.

—Quiere un traje, Chris. Por eso está aquí. —Victor se quitó su saco y lo dejó sobre un perchero —. Me gritó en la escalera que le ayudara.

—Pero qué sutil... —Silvo Chris para luego sonreír.

—Siento eso, pero ibas de bajada y pensé que te ibas —reconoció Yuri algo avergonzado.

—Se iba a almorzar, de hecho... —dijo Chris, recogiendo las hojas que tenía sobre la mesa —. Y, como no se va, me voy yo en su lugar... Nos vemos en un rato, Victor.

—Nos vemos, Chris —respondió el aludido justo antes que Chris saliera del local. Luego sacando una cinta de medir de un cajón, una libreta y un lápiz, comenzó—: Bien, sé que es un traje, pero necesito saber para qué ocasión lo utilizarás. Para darme una idea de qué hacer contigo.

—Es para matrimonio —mumuró Yuri, acercándose a la mesa y mirándose las manos—. Para... mi matrimonio, de hecho.

—Una pena... —Suspiró Victor. Yuri lo miró un poco sorprendido —. Sólo lo utilizarás una vez. —aclaró Victor y luego le apuntó a las pechas de trajes—. Te dejaré escoger qué quieres ponerte y luego pasarás al probador. Si me gusta... se queda.

—¿Y si no te gusta? —Yuri se fue al sector de los trajes azules sin mucho entusiasmo. Victor curvó una leve sonrisa.

—Jugaré mis cartas...

Yuri escogió un traje luego de consultar a Victor la talla: _"No sé qué talla soy"_. Luego de tomar un traje con notoria incomodidad, se dirigió al probador, mientras Victor volteaba el letrero de la puerta a _"Vuelvo en cinco minutos",_ para tomarle los arreglos con calma.

Cuando Yuri salió del probador, Victor le miró sin nada de entusiasmo y con el dedo índice sobre los labios, negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza. Aquel traje azul marino con corte americano le hacía ver como un tubo azul sin ninguna gracia.

—Bien, te dejé escoger... —Se acercó hasta el castaño, lo tomó de los hombros y le hizo que se mirara al enorme espejo dentro del probador —. Pero no me gusta, no sorprende. Para poder sacarte provecho en este traje habría que hacer muchos cambios. Verte con esto me dan deseos de quitártelo y quemarlo.

—Entonces, bien... Me lo quitaré y escoges uno tú —respondió Yuri, quitándose un poco molesto el saco, no esperaba aquella respuesta a su idea, pero él no tenía ni una sola idea de trajes—. En todas las tiendas me han dado azules.

—En todas las tiendas sólo quieren que les compres un traje... Y yo Yuri, quiero vestirte.

De entre las perchas, Victor saco un traje corte italiano negro, lo empujó por la espalda al interior del probador, y cuando supo que tenía puestos los pantalones, esta vez entró al interior sin ningún recato junto a Yuri.

—Olvida que es negro, tengo pensado para ti un tono azul Francia para ti...—Comenzó a ponerle el saco. Cuando este estuvo en sus hombros, les dio una pequeña caricia—. Este traje trae hombreras más marcadas, ¿ves? —Fue bajando las manos por la espalda con sutileza hasta llegar a la cintura. Ahí dejó una mano a cada lado, apoyó el mentón en el hombro de Yuri y continuó hablando en su oreja, como un susurro—: Éste corte es el que hace énfasis en una cintura pequeña, para crear esa silueta de triángulo invertido. —Subió sus manos hasta el abdomen y le cerró el único botón—. Busca dar una imagen de alguien con poder.

—Ah...bien, bien —decía Yuri a todo lo que el sastre mencionaba, asintiendo sin poder concentrarse. No podía negar que su cuerpo estaba nervioso al ser tocado así, en ninguna tienda si quiera habían reparado en él. Su rostro estaba empezando a acalorarse, siempre era su novia quien elegía su ropa.

—Una desventaja es que, al no tener abertura trasera, te costará bailar el vals. Humm... —Pensativo, miró el trasero de Yuri, poniéndose una mano en el mentón y ciñendo el entrecejo—. Creo que sí debería dejarle una abertura. Dos colas se verán bien y alzarán esa parte de tu cuerpo.

—Haremos lo que digas... tú eres el que sabe —comentó Yuri comenzando a dar pequeños brincos en su lugar, empezando a sentirse ansioso.

—¡Excelente! —Sonrió encantado, sacando la cinta de medir de su bolsillo y poniéndola en el cuello—. Dame un segundo, voy a tomar notas.

Le tomó todas las medidas a un Yuri muy avergonzado, no era normal en uno ir por la vida siendo medido por todos lados: brazos, largo de piernas, tiro de la cintura hasta abajo de la entrepierna, cintura, cadera, ancho de muslos y pantorrillas. Para romper la tensión entre ambos, Victor le hacía diferentes preguntas que distraían a Yuri de esa incomodidad. Que cuál era su nombre completo, de dónde venía, en qué trabajaba, cuánto tiempo llevaba con su novia. Yuri respondía a todas las preguntas sin pasarle por la mente preguntarle algo de vuelta al sastre.

Victor se veía muy serio y concentrado en todo lo que estaba hacía, anotando números, frunciendo el entrecejo y susurrando para sí mismo comentarios que Yuri no alcanzaba a comprender. Cuando terminó y Yuri por fin se pudo cambiar a su ropa de ser humano ordinario, salió del probador y se sorprendió de ver a Chris entrar con un enorme café.

—¿Aún sigues aquí? —preguntó Chris mirándole con sorpresa—. Pensé que ya habían terminado.

—Pensé en algo mejor para Yuri... —respondió Victor saliendo del probador, antes de que Yuri siquiera pudiera abrir la boca para decir algo.

—¿Ah, sí? —Chris miró a Yuri, quien asintió como respuesta—. Quedaste en estupendas manos.

—Hablando de manos estupendas... —Victor buscó un distractor para su socio —¿Acabaste los bocetos que debes entregar hoy?

—Eres hiriente... —Chris levantó una ceja—. Me queda uno por acabar de pintar, qué odioso.

Ignorando de forma olímpica a Chris, Victor volteó a mirar a Yuri.

—Tendré tu boceto para mañana, ¿podrías pasar a la misma hora para verlo?

Yuri sonrió asintiendo, tener un traje pensado exclusivamente para él era algo que jamás pensó tener.

—Claro, así también te podría invitar un café. —Yuri no notó lo que había dicho hasta que los ojos azules del sastre le vieron con sorpresa, por lo que se apresuró a añadir—¡Ah! es como agradecimiento por haberme atendido tan bien... Tú ibas a almorzar cuando te moleste en la escalera y volviste sólo para atenderme. —Se acarició un poco la nuca, no tenía idea de donde rayos había surgido esa invitación—. Eso fue muy amable de tu parte.

—No, yo no... —Victor iba a rechazar la invitación cuando Chris se interpuso.

—Claro que acepta, gracias por invitarle.

Victor volteó hacia Chris con mirada reprobatoria.

—Bien. Entonces, vendré mañana. —Yuri miró la hora, el tiempo que dijo que almorzaría había acabado hacía al menos media hora.

—Ah... Está bien, nos vemos. —Se despidió con un leve apretón de manos y luego le vio salir mientras sonaba la campañilla.

—Te gusta... —dijo Chris, apoyando el codo en la mesa y la cabeza en la mano.

—¡Oh, claro que no! —Tomó desde su bolsillo una tiza para telas y se la arrojó a Chris mientras este se carcajeaba.

—¡Solo lo estás reconociendo más con esa actitud! —Chris le lanzó de vuelta el trozo de tiza.

—Ya te dije que no, viste horrible y se va a casar...—señalaba Victor, mientras sacaba el traje del probador.

—Aún no le veo el problema. —Su socio se encogió de hombros.

—No todos somos como tú, Chris... —Victor dejó el traje entre las perchas para ponerse a trabajar.

—¡Oh, Victor!, eso me dolió —Le dijo Chris con fingida tristeza.

El día de Yuri terminó más rápido de lo que creyó, las horas volaron al estar frente al computador arreglando unos detalles para un afiche en el que trabajaba. Llegando a casa, Yuko le saludo con entusiasmo, preguntando si por fin había conseguido su traje. Yuri le confesó que sería un secreto pero que no se preocupara, que había conocido unas estupendas manos que la harían sorprender, aunque no quiso hablar de sus impresiones sobre el sastre con ella... Ni con nadie. En esos momentos, estaba comenzando a tener una batalla moral mental. Cenaron juntos y hablaron de su día, vieron una película acostados en su cama, y Yuri jamás pensó que le haría el amor a Yuko una noche de semana laboral.

Cuando Yuri fue al otro día a _Ice Castle,_ Victor le tenía el boceto listo: un terno*** corte italiano color azul Francia, incluyó un gillete de igual color para hacer juego, combinando el traje con una camisa doble puño y una corbata lila claro. Le aseguró que ese sería el traje ideal para él. Yuri, sin embargo, no estaba demasiado interesado en el traje. Si bien le parecía un excelente trabajo, le importaba más aceptar pronto el modelo para poder almorzar con Victor, se sentía un poco inseguro hablándole en el local cuando estaba Chris.

Salieron hasta una gelatería cercana. Victor pidió un mocachino con tarta de chocolate y berries, mientras que Yuri ordenó un té negro y pie de limón. Conversaron largo rato sobre sus trabajos para romper el hielo. Victor era muy entusiasta al hablar de su profesión, se notaba la vocación y preocupación por los detalles de cada prenda, le aseguraba a Yuri que cada traje tenía un propósito: contar historias. Bautizos, bodas, funerales, primeros empleos, titulaciones de carreras, momentos especiales. Podías mentir cubriendo tu inseguridad, miedo escénico o pobreza con un traje, porque el mundo cambiaba dependiendo de cómo vestías.

—Hablas con tanta vocación de tu trabajo que ya no quiero ponerme el traje... —Le confesó Yuri antes de beber un sorbo de su té—. No quiero dañarlo.

—Eso no pasará, tengo esperanzas de que no lo harás... —Le sonrió levemente antes de apoyar sus codos en la mesa y su cabeza en la palma de ambas manos —¿Y por qué te casas tan joven? Me dijiste que sólo tienes veinticuatro.

Yuri se sonrojó y miró su taza.

—No soy tan joven... —Rió nervioso, sin apartar la mirada—. Llevo cinco años con ella, tres de ellos hemos vivido juntos. Supongo que ya es el momento.

—Y si ya hacían vida de casados, ¿para qué casarse? —Victor tenía su mirada fija en el rostro de Yuri, mientras éste se acomodaba los lentes, pensativo.

Yuri no sabía qué contestar.

Victor siempre fue un curioso de las relaciones sentimentales. Si bien tuvo parejas, nunca duraban lo suficiente como para sentir tristeza por haber roto la relación o el deseo de contraer nupcias. Cuando salió de la universidad, dejó de tener algún tipo de relación seria, no tenía interés. Se había vuelto un perfeccionista, solitario y trabajólico para poder levantar el prestigio de su sastrería. Chris siempre fue su mejor amigo, a pesar de que en lo que respectaba a lo sentimental eran polos opuestos, en lo laboral ponían a todo su estilo y marca personal.

Conversaron otro rato más, Yuri no quería que el tiempo que estaban teniendo se acabara.

Victor ahondó con facilidad en la vida de Yuri. En cuanto éste notó que ya era más sencillo hablar con él de lo que creyó, le contó a Victor que a pesar de vestir tan mal, era publicista independiente junto a dos amigos más, que provenía de otra región donde iba de vacaciones, y que había conocido a su prometida en la universidad. Victor quedó sorprendido al escucharse hablar de sí mismo con aquel joven, contando anécdotas de su infancia y riendo con los inocentes comentarios que el otro le daba.

—Debo de reconocer que me alegra haberte pedido ayuda con mi traje.

—¿Ah, sí?, ¿por qué?

—Porque eres una persona agradable, me ha sido un gusto conocerte. —Yuri le sonrió antes de beber el ultimo sorbo a su taza de té —. Me gustaría seguir viéndote, sé que será agradable.

Victor sonrió de lado girando su taza sobre el platillo y contestó con sinceridad, fijando sus ojos azules en los de Yuri.

—El placer será todo mío.

En los días siguientes se daban el tiempo de verse, aunque fuera una hora. Yuri iba por Victor al centro comercial o se juntaban cerca de ambos trabajos, hablaban por teléfono, se enviaban fotos y mensajes después de haber intercambiado números telefónicos. Los dos tenían más cosas en común de lo que pensaron, salían a cafés o bares cercanos para no alejarse demasiado de sus _zonas de confort_. Yuri recibía sermones por parte de Yuko sobre sus llegadas tarde y éste no era capaz de admitir que lo hacía por juntarse o charlar con Victor hasta esas horas, sólo decía que se quedaba trabajando hasta tarde.

Después de tres semanas, el traje estuvo listo para que Yuri lo fuera a buscar. Pero Yuri estuvo lleno de trabajo hasta casi la hora de cierre del centro comercial, a lo Victor sugirió que podría ser una buena idea que fuera a probarse el traje en su casa, ya que faltaban cuatro días para que contrajera nupcias y quería que estuviera perfecto.

Yuri aceptó y saliendo del trabajo, tomó un taxi y dio la dirección que Victor le había enviado vía _Whatsapp_. Cuando llegó a un pequeño edificio del centro, tuvo que llamarle para que le fuera a abrir la reja y poder subir al tercer piso.

El departamento de Victor era pequeño, suficiente para una persona, había muchos bocetos sobre una mesa de centro en la sala de estar. Un poco más al fondo, había un comedor redondo y dos puertas que supuso serían su habitación y el baño. Victor, después de recibir la chaqueta de Yuri y ponerla sobre un perchero, se metió a la cocina y le invitó un poco de vino para pasar el rato mientras terminaba un detalle en la costura del pantalón.

Conversaron a gusto los días que no se vieron, Yuri comentó que Yuko había estado de muy mal carácter acercándose la fecha. Victor le mencionó que tenía entendido que así se ponían en los día previos, pero que iba a pasar llegado el momento. Cuando le entregó el pantalón, entró a la habitación del sastre y salió para modelarlo. Luego de múltiples pruebas, donde Victor nunca quedaba conforme, finalmente todo estaba en su lugar, el traje era tal como le había dicho y le era cómodo para moverse.

—Me queda mejor de lo que pensé.

—Te lo dije... —respondió cruzándose de brazos y piernas, apoyado de la entrada de su dormitorio.

—De verdad es muy cómodo y bello... —se acercó hasta Victor y le tomó de la mano sonriendo— Quiero saber si la abertura realmente sirve como me dijiste, ¿bailaría usted el Vals de los novios?

Victor soltó una leve carcajada, divertido.

—Por supuesto, si es que sabes bailar... —Puso una mano en la cintura de Yuri.

—No me subestimes... me han obligado a ir a clases. —También puso una mano en la cintura de Victor.

—¡Wow!, pues muéstrame lo que tienes... —Le dijo sonriendo.

Bailaron tarareando el vals de los novios, riendo y carcajeando cada vez que Yuri le pisaba un pie a Victor, dieron vueltas por el departamento e imitaron malos pasos de baile. Victor aplaudía a Yuri por tratar de hacer una especie de salto del lago de los cisnes y, cuando sonó un leve crujido del saco de Yuri, se detuvieron.

—Todo es diversión hasta que rajas el traje con el que me desvelé... —Le empujó de vuelta a su dormitorio —. Cámbiate, debo reparar eso.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento!... —decía Yuri, sin poder dejar de sonreír —. No quise hacerlo. —Le entregó el saco mientras se sentaba en la cama para sacarse los zapatos, cambiando su rostro a uno pensativo.

Victor iba a dar la vuelta cuando Yuri, intentando no pensar demasiado, en un arranque sin culpa, se acercó hasta él y le tocó el hombro, haciendo que el sastre se volteara.

—¿Qué pasó? —Victor parpadeó mirándole con sorpresa.

—Ah... Sé que suena idiota, pero de verdad me alegro de haberte conocido. —Yuri le tomó la parte baja de la camisa, sintiendo cada vez más caliente su rostro—. También lamento romper tu trabajo.

—No te preocupes... —Se acercó un poco más al cuerpo opuesto, tratando de no hacerle sentir culpable —. También fue culpa mía.

Yuri no podía entender qué estaba haciendo, ni el deseo extraño de querer besarle. Por qué, si él sólo quería que fuera su amigo, ¿por qué sentía de pronto esta increíble tensión sexual? La culpa se estaba comenzando a hacer presente mientras la mano que afirmaba la camisa comenzaba a subir hasta el cuello del sastre. Se iba a casar en un par de días, pero entonces... ¿Por qué lo estaba besando?

Victor no tardó en corresponder al beso con ímpetu apasionado, había estado negando la idea con los días, porque ese chico se iba a casar. Pero no podía evitar caer si era Yuri quien lo pedía, ¿por qué tendría que negarse? Él no le debía fidelidad a nadie, él estaba solo y le gustaba. Se dejó llevar por sus bajos instintos dejando caer el saco que tenía en la mano, tomó la cintura de Yuri y lo apegó más a él, sintiendo como el futuro marido de otra persona se relajaba en su abrazo.

Yuri olvidó todo. Olvidó sus responsabilidades, su relación de años con Yuko, su constante ansiedad y todo lo que creía de su sexualidad, mientras disfrutaba del sabor a vino en la boca de Victor, no quería dejar de recorrer con su lengua toda la húmeda cavidad, dejarse llevar por su deseo desde que le tomó las medidas por primera vez, toda esa mezccla de sensaciones le estaba comenzando a excitar. Sus pulmones rogaron por aire, deshaciendo el beso de mala gana, abrió la boca para respirar y sus ojos se encontraron en una mirada cómplice, culpable y dispuesta.

—No me voy a echar para atrás, Yuri. —Le tomó del cuello de la camisa agitado, mirándolo con deseo, le estaba excitando el hacerlo con alguien moralmente prohibido.

—No tengo intensiones de que lo hagas... —Yuri se quitó los lentes y los lanzó hacia un sillón en un rincón de la habitación.

Victor lo lanzó a la cama del cuello de la camisa, Yuri soltó una leve carcajada al caer en la cama y rebotar, antes de comenzar a sentir como su estómago se apretaba al ver Victor gatear con sutil sensualidad por la cama, quitándose los zapatos con movimientos de pies para llegar hasta él. Siendo guiado por su instinto deseoso, Yuri abrió las piernas para recibirlo de buena gana, subiendo sus brazos hasta los hombros y atrayéndolo hasta sus labios para continuar en una guerra con sus lenguas buscando poderío y dominio.

El sastre no perdió tiempo en comenzar a desabotonar la hermosa camisa de Yuri, para luego empezar a recorrer la tibia piel con la yema de sus dedos, curioso, soltando el beso para ir bajando por su cuello, mordiendo y escuchando como los suspiros de Yuri iban subiendo el volumen, haciéndole entender que iba por buen camino, que donde tocaba, donde lamía y soplaba, estaba haciendo un magnifico efecto en él.

Con una nueva oleada de culpa, Yuri se estremecía bajo el cuerpo de Victor, estaba engañando a Yuko de una terrible forma días antes de su matrimonio y no le estaba importando detenerse. Ver a Victor lamer y desearle le estaba llevando a un abismo de locura tal, que comenzó a dar de tirones a la camisa de Victor para que se la quitara. El sastre captando los movimientos del publicista, se la quitó con impaciencia, lanzándola a los pies de la cama.

—Victor, mi pantalón molesta... —Yuri comenzó a quitarse el cinturón, ansioso.

—Eso se puede solucionar, Yuri. —Le besó en los labios mientras comenzaba a quitarse sus propios pantalones. Deshizo el beso para deslizarlos por sus piernas, luego haciendo lo mismo con los pantalones y ropa interior de Yuri—. Si te viera tu querida Yuko con los ojos que te estoy viendo, se volvería loca. —Negó con la cabeza mientras se relamía los labios.

—No era necesario mencionarla, ¿sabías? —Yuri levantó una ceja y Victor se encogió de hombros.

—No tienes moral de decirme nada... —Volvió a gatear hasta quedar sobre Yuri otra vez, quedando frente a frente —, pero no puedo evitar sentir celos. Ella tiene algo que yo deseo. —Tomó el miembro de Yuri como lo hacía él mismo para masturbarse, era la primera vez que masturbaría a otro hombre y, siendo sinceros, el deseo de hacerlo era lo único que lo impulsaba.

—¡Ah!... ¡Victor! —Yuri gimió con sorpresa apretando sus puños en el cubrecama y abriendo más las piernas.

—Shhh... Los vecinos —dijo divertido Victor, pensando si sería conveniente meterse el pene ajeno a la boca. Muchas mujeres lo hacían, no debería ser difícil.

Dejó de pensar en eso y solo actuó, le dio una leve lamida al grande, haciéndole estremecer. Sintió el sabor sin darle importancia, prestando atención a los gestos que ese hombre le entregaba. Subiendo y bajando, lamiendo, succionando, tocando y cambiando de ritmo. Aun dejándose llevar por las sensaciones, lamió uno de sus dedos y lo metió en la entrada ajena sin previo aviso. Un poco de tortura para el que estaba cayendo en el pecado del engaño.

—¡Ahh! —El gemido de dolor de parte de Yuri no tardó en llegar, así que Victor volvió a lamer su miembro para intentar compensar el dolor —¡No! ¡Ah!, ¡basta... Victor!

Victor dejó de darle sexo oral para mirarle a los ojos, se removió un momento para buscar algo en el cajón de su mesita de noche. A pesar de ser soltero, él no era una persona que no tuviera sexo casual, sacó un pequeño tuvo del pequeño mueble y empapó la entrada dejando caer el líquido del tubo.

—Me dijiste que no me detuviera... y no lo haré — acotó, metiendo lentamente otro dedo dentro de él, Yuri apretó, Victor levantó una ceja —. Relájate...

—Lo dice el que no tiene dos dedos en su ¡agh!... trasero —Intentó relajarse, durante un momento más Victor siguió moviéndose con calma, hasta que uno de los dedos daba con su próstata, junto con las lamidas y mordidas que recibía su cuerpo, lograron que un shock eléctrico subiera por su espalda hasta su nuca —. ¡Ahh!

—Muy bien... está funcionando —dijo Victor sonriendo descarado, relamiéndose los labios—. Pero... a mí también me duele aquí abajo.

Sacó ambos dedos del trasero de Yuri para acomodar su miembro entre sus nalgas. Yuri cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando relajarse y cuando Victor comenzó a entrar en su interior, ahogó un grito mordiéndose el labio inferior, agradeciendo el que le hubiera ayudado antes a recibirlo dentro.

—Uhmmm... —El rostro lleno de placer de Victor era algo impagable, entraba con paciencia, contenida calma hasta lograr estar dentro de la estrechez y calor que Yuri le regalaba.

Yuri negaba con la cabeza, no porque no le gustara, pero todo se estaba volviendo más real con la molestia en su trasero. Se llevó las manos a los ojos cuando Victor comenzó a mover sus caderas con discreción, podía sentir como se movía en su interior. Cuando Yuri se quitó las manos del rostro, Victor empezó a acelerar las estocadas a medida que veía que el rostro dolorido de Yuri comenzaba a cambiar. Yuri, por deseo y calentura del momento, también comenzó a mover sus caderas, le era más sencillo soportar si acompañaba el ritmo de las embestidas del sastre.

—Yuri, muy bien... Así ¡Ah!, sí... Así. —Victor comenzó a gemirle en la oreja y a Yuri le causaba una corriente de excitación que no podía controlar.

El sastre disfrutaba cada estocada que daba, le mordía su cuello, sus hombros y pezones, recorría con las manos todo lo que al otro día debía abandonar, para recordar el cómo era la suavidad de la piel de aquel joven que alguna vez había ido a su sastrería.

Se incorporó para subirle una pierna en sobre su hombro, penetrándole un poco más profundo. Yuri gemía con dolor deseoso, una sensación extraña que sólo podía explicarse si estabas ahí. Cada vez que una estocada daba en su punto g, no evitaba ni se contenía en gemir el nombre de Victor.

Yuri jamás pensó que el hecho de ser infiel lograría tener tan buen sabor, conocer a Victor le había ayudado a comprender un poco más de sí mismo, le causaba una molestia interior el no haberlo conocido antes.

Entre cada estocada que recibía, gemido que alguno soltara y caricia dada, su cerebro le gritaba que se detuviera. Que cesara de rellenar su vida actual de tanto morbo distorsionado, que siguiera con su monotonía y normalidad. Pero su cuerpo no quería, él sólo correspondía a todo con sincronía, encajaban perfectos en el sexo, como si la vida los hubiera moldeado para complacerse mutuamente. La mirada del sastre estaba tan llena de lujuria que le era imposible apartar sus ojos de él, el chirrido de la cama comenzó a ser más y más estridente, casi al compás de ambos gemidos acalorados, Yuri temblaba bajo el cuerpo ajeno mientras comenzaba a erizarse por completo y apretar los dedos de los pies entre tanto vaivén de deseo.

Empapados en sudor y abrazados en un torbellino de placer, Yuri llegó a un glorioso orgasmo sobre su abdomen, arqueando la espalda y hundiendo sus uñas en la espalda del sensual sastre, mientras él hacía lo mismo en su interior dando duras estocadas, gimiendo ronco el nombre de Yuri apoyando su frente la frente opuesta, bufando onomatopeyas, pidiendo que no se fuera, que no se casara, que se detuviera.

Luego quedaron mirándose sin decir nada, sólo intentando recuperar el aliento. Se separaron una vez que el miembro de Victor volvió a su normalidad, se quedaron recostados mirándose durante largo rato, Yuri intentando buscar palabras y Victor intentando que no terminara huyendo, o algo parecido, después de tener sexo.

—Me tengo... —comenzó Yuri, pero fue interrumpido enseguida por Victor.

—No, no tienes. —Le acarició el rostro mientras lo decía.

—No... En realidad no tengo, —Suspiró Yuri, mientras Victor le envolvía en un abrazo —, pero sí necesito un baño.

—No sé qué es peor... Llegar a casa oliendo a sexo o a jabón. —Apoyó su barbilla en los cabellos de Yuri.

—Uhm... No lo sé, los dos te dicen lo mismo.

—Tienes razón.

Después de un largo baño, comer algo acostados en la cama del sastre, ambos se revolcaron al menos dos veces más, hasta saciarse uno del otro. Sentían ambos que por esto no se volverían a ver, debían dejar el recuerdo en sus vidas.

En la mañana, Yuri llamó a Phichit para decirle que no iría a trabajar ese día, que estaba dolorido del estómago y prefería quedarse en casa para mejorar y estar bien pendiente, no iba a ser una buena idea que un hombre próximo a casarse estuviera enfermo. Victor también llamó a Chris, pero él fue más honesto, le dijo que se había acostado con Yuri y no tenía ninguna intención de ir a trabajar, que terminaría los bocetos en casa, que él trabajara y que dejara de decirle que se parecían.

Ambos desayunaron en el comedor, pero Yuri tenía una almohada de Victor en su trasero. Se sentía extraño y dolorido, aunque no tenía el sentimiento de arrepentirse de algo, todo lo contrario, quería recordarlo. El café y las tostadas jamás en la vida habían tenido tan buen sabor como aquella mañana.

Definitivamente, las compañías hacían los desayunos.

Cuando Yuri salió vestido de la habitación de Victor con la ropa del día anterior, éste le sugirió prestarle al menos una camisa o un pantalón para que se fuera a casa, se podía quedar con ella si deseaba.

—No, ahí definitivamente se iría mi vida a la mierda —respondio Yuri mientras se terminaba de abotonar su camisa y miraba al espejo.

—Bueno, no es que no lo estuviera ya... —Victor no podía evitar sentir un poco de celos, pero no podía retenerlo, él se había inmiscuido en una relación. No se arrepentía, pero aun así le molestaba—. Pero a veces debemos elegir entre _lo que nosotros queremos_ y _lo que nos es más fácil._

Yuri le miró en silencio un momento, pensando en que la vida siempre te trae las cosas buenas tarde. De verdad sentía la tristeza de que debió conocerlo antes.

—Perdón por pensar sólo en mí, pero no me pidas algo que no puedo hacer...

—No te voy a pedir hacer nada —dijo Victor levantando las tazas del desayuno sobre el lavaplatos, por alguna razón su corazón dio un bombazo de sangre fría —. Eres tú el que tendrá que vivir con tu conciencia.

—Voy a explotar... —Suspiró un poco exasperado, no pudo mirarle a la cara —. Pero es imposible para mí, de verdad... Perdóname.

—No tengo nada que perdonar, no tenemos nada serio... —Lo miró con su mejor careta seria que su rostro le permitió—. Somos adultos, no creo que te tome mucho tiempo olvidarte de esto, fue solo sexo.

—No lo sé... —Se encogió de hombros, la frase final le había hacho apretar el estómago —. No sé si quiera olvidarlo.

—Si no es así —dijo Victor esbozando una leve sonrisa, dejando las tazas en paz—, siempre estará disponible mi sastrería para el traje de la audiencia para el divorcio.

—¡Victor!

—No puedo evitar pensar en ello... —Evitó esbozar una sonrisa divertida y cruel —. Es una posibilidad que espero con ansias.

—Perdón... Entiéndeme.

—Yo te entiendo a ti, Yuri. Falta que te entiendas a ti mismo —Se acercó hasta Yuri y le tomó de la barbilla para obligarlo a mirarle—. Cuando te dignes y eso pase, ve a mi sastrería... te estaré esperando, pero no para siempre.

Yuri mintió donde había estado a todo el mundo y finalmente, pasados los días, contrajo matrimonio con Yuko. Victor había creado un traje tan hermoso para Yuri que nadie podía evitar llenarle de halagos por tan hermosa vestimenta.

Yuri, con pasar del tiempo, fue matando con paciente lentitud su matrimonio. Se volvió un trabajólico, llegando tarde a casa y saliendo muy temprano a veces sin despedirse, faltaba con frecuencia a eventos especiales, olvidaba fechas importantes y estaba siendo un poco irresponsable con sus tareas en casa.

Sentía que después de Victor todo él había cambiado. Cambio todo su closet, vestía de manera más formal y equilibrada, gracias a eso su pequeña empresa junto a sus socios, había comenzado a tener más clientes al verlos más serios, como era trabajólico aceptaba todo tipo de trabajos. Yuri siempre recordaba cuando Victor le mencionó que la gente cambiaba cuando uno sabía vestir, se había dejado crecer el cabello y usaba lentes de contacto de forma definitiva, llamaba más la atención cuando salía con Yuko, provocando los celos en muchas ocasiones porque este no le tomaba de la mano o no le presentaba como _"su mujer"_.

Era inconsciente de lo que sucedía con todo su cambio, a ratos pensaba que era una piedra andante, no podía evitar repasar una y otra vez su corto pero intenso amorío con Victor y en sus sentimientos por Yuko. Sabía que si los ponía en una balanza de vida, lo único que sentía por ella en estos momentos, era una enorme amistad y gratitud por todos los años de vida que pasaron juntos.

Dos años después de la última vez que se habían visto donde Victor le había entregado el traje de bodas, Yuri finalmente decidió que era hora de mandarse a hacer un nuevo traje para la ocasión, y no había mejor lugar que _Ice Castle_.

Sonó la campanilla de entrada cuando abrió la puerta.

—Wow, volviste...— Victor trabajaba en la mesa cortando tela.

—Donde más iría... —Yuri sonrió abiertamente al verlo, se mantenía tal cual lo recordaba —. Necesito un traje de dos piezas, me gustas... como sastre, tu trabajo es maravilloso ¿Qué tienes para mi?

—Tengo varias trajes que podrían servirte, me gustas así como estás. Se verán muy bien en ti. —Soltó las tijeras, apoyando su cadera a la mesa levantando una ceja —. Entonces... ¿Para qué ocasión sería este traje?

Yuri negó divertido sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios.

—Para mí divorcio, Victor.

—De verdad pensé que mentirías por más años.

—¡Ah! Silencio...—exclamó Yuri, quitándose el saco beige que traía encima y dejándolo sobre la mesa —.Y acompáñame al probador para tomar mis medidas.

—Con mucho gusto...—dijo Victor, tomando un cinto de medir de un cajón de su escritorio—. Pasa al probador con confianza y quítate la ropa. — Se acercó hasta la puerta de vidrio y volteó el letrero de la tienda a _"Vuelo pronto, en cinco minutos"_ —. Tengo justo lo que necesitas. Será un verdadero placer atenderte de nuevo, Yuri.

Finalmente, la posibilidad de Victor se había cumplido.


End file.
